


The Breaking Point - Kiibouma

by kiiboumastannie



Series: Breaking Him (Mastermind Kiibo) [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Broken Promises, Crying, Heartache, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, K1-B0 Lives (Dangan Ronpa), Kiibouma, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mastermind K1-B0, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Sad, Sad Oma Kokichi, Swearing, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiboumastannie/pseuds/kiiboumastannie
Summary: In which Ouma Kokichi falls in love with Kiibo and is saved by him, only to be betrayed in the end.basically, mastermind Kiibo au but nothing is in chronological order.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Series: Breaking Him (Mastermind Kiibo) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The Breaking Point - Kiibouma

Kiibo's hand ran through Ouma's hair as his free arm slithered around the small males waist, a small smile forming on his face. Ouma kept crying, meekly pounding his fists against Kiibo's chest. He'd been saved by Kiibo, he'd trusted Kiibo and this was what it had led to. He hated it, all of the time he spent with Kiibo, was all just wasted on a pathetic, truly evil being, that he'd managed to fall for.

"What was the point of all the time we spent together, Kiibo? The time you spent trying to get me to trust you, what was it for? Making me fall for you, saving me when I was going to try to end the game...Why?"

Ouma's voice was weak, shaky, and unlike anything the others had heard from him before. He was broken.

"I fucking loved you-! You threw it away-! You..You're horrible."

Tears rapidly fell down the male's face, his eyes red and puffy. This had truly been his breaking point.

"You said you would end the game with me...Why would you say that if..if you were the mastermind..?"

Ouma's whimpers echoed throughout the trial room, everyone else was silent, just standing and watching as Kiibo embraced the violently sobbing male.

"Everything that happened between us, what was it for if this was what you've actually been doing all this time?!"

Kokichi shouted, no response, just Kiibo gently carding his fingers through Kokichi's hair, nothing else. It felt as if there weren't anybody else in the room with them. As though, they were floating in a silent void. Kokichi didn't know what else to say. He was done, broken, and the unbearable amount of betrayal he'd just endured within the past hour was too much for his already fragile mental state to take. He couldn't keep up his facade anymore, for whatever reason, he was just...done.


End file.
